


I Cannot Be Broken

by anidear



Series: Omega!Dick Week 2020 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick deserves better, Hurt Dick Grayson, Implied Mpreg, Jason Todd is a good husband, M/M, MILF Dick Grayson, Omega Dick Grayson, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Jason Todd, So Jason gives it to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anidear/pseuds/anidear
Summary: James Grayson-Todd finds out some of his dad's past after an Alpha gets a little too friendly with the other man while picking James up from school.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Omega!Dick Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845622
Comments: 16
Kudos: 363
Collections: Omega!Dick Week





	I Cannot Be Broken

**Author's Note:**

> As always, this AU has Jason having dropped Batman killing the Joker.
> 
> Day Five Omega Dick Week: MILF!Dick

“Is that your dad?” James looked up from his phone to see his dad leaning against the Bentley while surrounded by a group of women and men, cooing over the infamous Richard Grayson. It took all his will not to roll his eyes at the sight, having seen it so many times in the past. But it was rare to have his dad pick him up from school and not Alfred. The worst part about the crowd was that his dad hardly ever noticed the attention, yet it persisted.

His papa had said it was because his dad was unable to see himself the way the world did. There were too many people in his past that had taken advantage of his dad and now his self-image was shattered. Too many promises to love, care, and cherish his dad that had eventually been broken and then the blame for those broken promises placed on him instead of where it belonged. It had made James cry for his dad at first, but then his papa had said it was in the past. And all they could do was shower him with affection and love now.

“Jamie,” his dad smiled brightly when he spotted James and pushed through the crowd, going straight for his son.

“Hi Dad,” the boy greeted, easily slipping into the waiting arms despite most kids shying away from affection at the age of thirteen. James could hear the tittering behind his dad and the snickers from his classmates, but he didn’t care.

“Uncle Dick!” James released his dad and shot a glare at the kids who were watching them as his cousin Harper, Uncle Tim and Uncle Kon’s daughter, came bouncing up to them and demanded a hug.

“Dude,” James looked at Robert when he materialized next to him. “Your dad is a total MILF. Look at that crowd.”

“Ew, don’t talk about him that way.” Shoving his best friend’s shoulder, James looked back to where his dad was still chatting with Harper. He was aware that his dad was a good-looking man. You’d have to be blind not to noticed and even then, James had a feeling a blind person would still know. Because he wasn’t just beautiful outside, but inside as well. Dick Grayson was the kind of Omega that if he were to write about him in an English paper, he would be considered Mary Sue because as far as James was aware, his dad had no flaws. At least ones outside of his abysmal self-worth.

His dad was the kind of man who would give anything to protect others. And he did just that, each night as Nightwing. And he had done it back when he had been Officer Grayson for a brief moment, long before James had been born. And he did it whenever he saw someone in need on the streets of Gotham. It had always been a point of contention between him and Papa, who had to scold him constantly for trusting strangers in a city like Gotham.

And while it was amusing to see his papa treat his dad like a child in those lectures, it was concerning at times how his dad was too trusting.

“It’s true dude, whether or not you want to admit it.” James just rolled his eyes and frowned at the man who had separated from the group of fans that his dad had previously been surrounded by. The look of him immediately caused the boy’s hackles to rise and he moved closer to his dad.

“Richard, here is my card. Please call me about that coffee date to discuss the possibility of WE getting involved with the charity.” His dad took the card and James didn’t miss the way the Alpha’s fingers lingered against his dad’s.

“Thanks,” his dad said brightly, but it was too bright. James had learned how to spot the mask that his dad wore in real life now and again when he was in situations he didn’t feel comfortable in. Stepping closer to his dad, James gripped his hand. 

“Dad, is Papa home yet? I wanted to ask him about something with my homework,” James interrupted anything the strange alpha might have said in response, pulling his dad’s eyes down to him. He could tell his dad knew it was a lie. His papa had mentioned he would be home late that night when they had been having breakfast that morning and he knew his dad knew he remembered.

“I do believe he is. Shall we? Harper, is your dad coming to get you or would you like a ride?”

“Uncle Jon is coming to get me. I’m going to hang out with him and Uncle Dami today.” James kept his eyes on the alpha who had narrowed his eyes at the blatant dismissal. When the dark eyes shifted to James, the teen smiled innocently at the man before letting his dad pull him along to the waiting car.

“Nice seeing you all,” his dad said kindly as he opened the door for James, who waved to Robert as he remained on the steps and watched with observant eyes. James slipped into his seat and waved his phone at Robert as his dad rounded the car and slipped inside. The instant the door was shut, James heard the rush of air his dad let out.

“Dad?” James waited for his dad to look over at him before he did or said anything else. When the older Todd-Grayson looked over at him, James reached for his hand. “You okay?”

“How do you feel about stopping by to see Papa?” James nodded but frowned. Spontaneous visits while his papa was working were rarely a good thing. “I’m good, baby. I just could use a little more stabilizing than just his scent back home.”

“Want me to call him?”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea.” James nodded and pulled out his phone. He ignored the text from Robert asking what had exactly happened a few minutes ago and pulled up his papa’s number, hitting call. The phone rang a through to the point that James was fairly sure he was going to get voicemail until it clicked as it connected.

 _“Jamie, you okay?”_ And _of course_ his papa would think something was wrong. James never called while he was working unless it was an emergency.

“I’m okay, Papa. But Dad and I are going to come by. We just wanted to let you know.”

 _“What happened? Is your dad okay?”_ There was some mumbling in the background and a growl from his papa. _“Handle it. I have something to take care of that is more important.”_

“He said he’s good, but something weird happened at school. I think he just needs to see you.” James heard his papa grunt over the phone and then a door shutting. “We’re turning onto the street from school now.”

_“I’ll be in my office; Sheila is being told you’re coming now. Just come right up. Let me talk to Dad.”_

“Papa wants to talk to you,” James held the phone out to his dad, despite knowing neither of them liked talking on the phone while driving. 

“Jay,” his dad said, voice slightly more strained than it had been just moments ago. “No, I just need to see you for a moment. I know you’re busy today. I just need a few minutes.” There was a pause in the conversation on his dad’s end and James tried to strain his hearing to listen to what his papa was saying but he wasn’t having any luck. “No. No, Jay. I know. I’ll explain when we get there.” His dad listened, glancing over at James for a moment before he came to a stop in front of the building. “We’re here. No. We’ll be up in a minute.”

His dad didn’t bother saying anything else before he hung up the phone and handed it back to James, who watched his dad closely as they got out of the car. The familiar mask of Richard Grayson-Todd slid back into place and James just frowned more. He hated that mask.

“Hello you two!” Sheila’s ever cheerful voice greeted them as they stepped inside after his dad handed his keys off to the valet out front. “Mr. Grayson-Todd is already up in his office. Can I send anything up?” She asked as she held out a bar of chocolate that she kept in her desk just for James.

“Thanks, Sheila,” James muttered as he took the bar.

“Thank you, Sheila. I think we’ll be fine though. This is a short visit; I know his calendar is full today.” The girl nodded sagely to his dad and James could see that she could see the cracks in his mask. She had been working for his papa for long enough that she knew them before they were married in the eyes of the public. “Call me later tonight, I’d love to have you and Gracie over for lunch this weekend.”

“Of course,” she smiled brightly, turning back to the computer she had been focusing on before they had come in.

“Come on, Jamie,” his dad said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder to guide him to the elevator. The palm scanner allowed them access to the top floor where his papa’s office was located without having to key in the security code, and soon enough they were headed up.

The doors hadn’t even opened and they could already hear his papa growling at someone. And he heard his dad sigh in response. But he didn’t smell annoyed or frightened. No, he smelled guilty. But James couldn’t figure out why. He hadn’t done anything.

“I said to handle it,” the doors opened to reveal his papa talking on his phone with his back to them. But the sound of the door opening caught his attention and he turned toward them, visibly sniffing the air before frowning at his mate. James stepped forward and gave his papa a hug before heading down the hall to where the kitchen was located so he could get a drink for himself.

A glance back before he entered the room revealed his dad with his face buried in his papa’s neck and his papa’s arms wrapped tightly around his dad. A sight he had seen plenty of times in the past, but this was different. He couldn’t put his finger on the reason why, but it was.

The clock on his phone told him that about twenty minutes had passed when his papa came in to find James sitting at the table eating the chocolate Sheila had given him.

“Hey buddy,” his papa greeted, dropping into the chair across from him.

“Is Dad okay?” He watched his papa nod his head as he broke off a piece of the chocolate for himself. “What was wrong?”

His papa sighed and leaned back into his chair, glancing over his shoulder toward the door before looking back to James. “You remember the talk we had about the people who had used your Dad for their own devices and hurt him in the process?” James nodded; he would never forget that conversation. “Well, a few of those times it was…physically focused.”

“Physically? Like because he’s good looking?” His papa raised an eyebrow. “Kids at school call him a MILF.” The older man snorted at that.

“Oh, Dick would _hate_ that. Don’t ever tell him.” He let out a few more chuckles, shaking his head, before he went back to serious. “But no, not because he’s good looking. I mean in more nonconsensual ways. Do you understand?” It took a moment for it to hit him but then James jerked back, and his eyes flew toward the door.

 _Rape_. His papa was referring to rape.

“But…that…” He looked down at the table and tried to figure out what to do with that information. It made sense. His dad hated when people outside of the family and their close friends touched him without him initiating it. And the air had shifted when that alpha had touched his fingers earlier while handing over the card.

“I can see you working out the issue in your mind right now. You understand what the trigger was today?”

“That alpha…” His papa nodded and sighed. “But I don’t understand why we had to come here? People have touched him without his consent before and I’ve never seen him react like this.”

“I’m usually already there.” That was true. “And the intention matters. Your Dad said that he could smell what that piss poor excuse of an alpha wanted,” his papa growled. “And that he knew about me but broadcasted his intent clearly anyway.”

That was disgusting.

“It’s not a part of your Dad’s past that he likes to have known, but we both thought you deserved an explanation. And now you know for future incidents.” James nodded, pushing the rest of the chocolate away no longer interested in it. “He’s also going to be a bit on the smothering side tonight. He doesn’t like that you had to witness this.”

“He’s always so good at hiding things.” His papa hummed. James had to wonder how many times his dad had been hurt before he had learned how to fool the people around him. “Papa?”

His papa hummed again and watched him from his spot, rocking onto the back two legs of the chair he sat in.

“Does Grandpa know about what happened to Dad?”

With a shake of his head, his papa set his chair on all four legs and folded his arms on the tabletop. “Your dad will never admit it and the rest of the family is probably in denial about it, but Dick is his favorite. It’s not a purposeful thing and it’s not really anything Dad has done. Not even anything the rest of us have done,” his papa explained. “But your dad was B’s first kid. And he was basically sunshine personified, he still is despite all the shit he’s gone through. But Dick came to him when B needed that. He chose your dad. Yes, he chose Uncle Tim, Uncle Duke, me and Aunt Cass, but Dick was the original. And Dick is everything I think Bruce wished he could be.”

James could see that. He knew that his grandfather’s parents had died when he was about the same age that his dad’s parents had died. And despite that tragedy happening in front of both of them, they were like night and day.

“So, what does that mean?”

“It means that while Bruce couldn’t avenge me for what the Joker did, he wouldn’t have hesitated to do it for your dad.” James opened his mouth to argue that fact, but his papa held up a hand to stop him. “I got over that fact a long time ago. Your dad helped me move past that hatred and anger, and B and I were able to deal with our issues. But Bruce has been kept in the dark about this for that specific reason. He never would have hesitated to take out the people who hurt your dad.”

James considered what his papa said before sighing. “What about you?”

“What about me, pup?”

“What did _you_ do when you found out?” He watched as a dark look passed over his papa’s face and that was enough of an answer for James. The people who had touched his dad in that manner would never touch someone like that again.

“Hey Jamie, you ready to head home?” James and his papa looked up at his dad who was now leaning against the doorway. He looked significantly better, but still a bit frayed around the edges. “Travis is here to collect you for that meeting off site,” his dad told his papa, who swore under his breath and pushed out of the chair.

James stayed seated while his papa walked over to his dad and placed his hand against his neck, leaning down to kiss the top of his dad’s head. “I can figure the rest of the night out if you need me to come home early.”

“I’m okay, Jay. This was enough. I’m going to stay in tonight though.” 

“I’ll call Damian and Jon?”

“Nah, I’ve already asked Tim if he and Kon could do a sweep since Harper is with Dami. We’ll see you when you get home, though.” His papa nodded and pressed a kiss to his dad’s lips before slipping out of the kitchen.

“Take care of your dad, Jamie. Call me if you need to,” he called out, glancing over his shoulder to give James a look that his dad couldn’t see. James only nodded before looking back to his dad.

“Can we order pizza?” James asked, standing from his chair and grabbing the remaining chocolate to hand to his dad, who always had a sweet tooth. The man chuckled softly and took the candy.

“Yeah, Jamie. We can get pizza.”

“And build a nest in the living room to eat and watch a movie in?”

“That sounds perfect, pup. Just perfect.” James felt relieved when his dad leaned down to kiss the top of his head and he saw his papa nodding his approval halfway down the hall. Shower him with love and affection. James could do that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on Tumblr [here](https://tumblr.com/composetheheart) if you want to chat.


End file.
